No title yet
by Kitty Neko
Summary: Yami is a teacher. Yugi is a student. Yugi get sent to the orphanage. What will Yami do to get his favorite student back? YY Warning: Yaoi Minor cussing rating WILL go up DISCONTIUNED
1.

Since I have a writer's block for Forgotten Memories, I decided to write the new story I told you about in chapter 6. Hopefully the chapters will be longer this fic.  
  
Summery: Mr. Yami Murakami is the new math teacher at Domino High. Yugi Mouto is a new student at the same school. When Yugi becomes the teacher's pet, and then sent to the orphanage, how will far Yami go to keep his favorite student? And what's this secret of his? Y/Y  
  
Warnings: Yoai, Minor cussing  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you sue, than you'll be wasting money. 'Mr. Judge see proof. Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!' Yup, you'll just be wasting money. This goes for the entire fic.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~*~  
  
~Yami's P.O.V.~  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce your new Algebra teacher, Mr. Yami Murakami!"  
  
Loud groans from the students were heard after the introduction from the principle about the new teacher. The last Algebra teacher had been a 60 year old man with greasy hair (well, what he had of it anyway), a large nose that was swollen red a year around, and bug-eye glasses.*  
  
Mr. Johnson had absolutely no idea what he was doing what so ever, and when you corrected him, he would take of points from your grade. Even the two knuckle heads aka Jou and Honda** knew better to fool around in his class. On their first day, their had gotten a week of detention and had duties for a whole month.  
  
'Well, they obviously won't be groaning for long. From what happens on the streets, my guess is that the girls will flirt with me like sluts. Their boyfriends will kill me with death glares. I'm going to kill father for this.*** No, wait I can't he's immortal. Darn, wishful thinking. I don't know who this person I'm suppose to protect is!'  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Yami, come here my son."  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"I have a mission for you, the entire mortal plane depends on you to succeed."  
  
"That important?"  
  
"Yes, you're the only one I trust enough to do this."  
  
"What is this mission Father?"  
  
"Yami, I want you to go down to the mortal plane and protect the Child of Light. He is undergoing a tender moment right now and is most vulnerable to the dark forces right now than ever. No doubt they will attack now."  
  
"But Father, isn't he of light?"  
  
"Yes, but he can be easily tainted. That is your mission, to protect his innocence. Go now!"  
  
"Wait! How will I know who he is?!" Yami asked while he faded from view.****  
  
"You will immediately know as soon as you see him!"  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
'I hope I can find him' Yami thought as he stepped into the classroom...  
  
~*~  
  
'I hope the chapters are longer'. *snorts* This story probably going to suck.  
  
*- Like the ones Bakayoru Underwood aka Weevil had.  
  
**- I don't really like their English names  
  
***- Does any one have a guess who the father is?  
  
Please R&R! Though I wouldn't blame you if you don't. It sucks like hell! 


	2. 

Heh, heh... long time no update, ne? *hides behind car which blows up*  
  
*cough* X.X  
  
Wow! 23 reviews already?!  
  
How come only two reviewers made a guess on who the father is? *huffs*  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(My interruptions)  
  
On with the ficcy that sucks like hell!  
  
~*~  
  
~Yami's P.O.V.~  
  
'I hope I can find him' Yami thought as he stepped into the classroom...  
  
... and wasn't quite prepared for what he saw sitting in the front row. Innocent eyes peered at him shyly and curiously, then widening to what should be an illegal size. Yami studied the owner of the eyes. A large crown of hair in the colors of ruby obsidian, and gold. Full pink, bud- shaped, pouty lips. Enormous, lavender eyes on a cherub-like face.  
  
'Gagh! Why am I looking at him like that, much less describing him with stones?! I'm on a mission to protect him not to fall in love him!'  
  
...  
  
...  
  
'Wait! What the fuck! Love?!' If Yami had been alone in a soundproof ...he would had made out with Yugi! (A/N: Just kidding. I couldn't resist. Your gonna have to wait to see if I'm gonna write a lemon or not! ^-^) ... he would of yanked his hair and screamed bloody murder.  
  
Amethyst eyes peered up shyly at him. They seemed to gaze into his very soul, and made Yami's heart beat faster. He quickly fought down a blush.  
  
'He looks just like me but how? Could this have been what Father meant when he said that as soon as I saw him I would know who he was? It must to be. For some strange reason, I want to protect with my very soul. * Even if he's not the Hikari**, I still will protect this muza no being. **  
  
~Yugi's P.O.V.~  
  
'5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Okay, Murakami-sensei freaking me out! He's been staring at me for the past 5 minutes now!'  
  
Yugi then decide to study his new teacher. 'Strange, he looks just like me. Same hair, only he has more gold streaks. We're both short, though he's about a head taller then me. And weird eye too. Crimson like blood, with hints of purple. And a godly body. (A/N: Not like that!)'  
  
Yugi looked around the classroom. Almost 99% of the girls had bloody noses, their jaws on their desks, and drool was adding to the mess on the floor and desks. 'I feel sorry the janitor.' Yugi looked around the room some more. 95% of the supposedly gay girls and supposedly straight boys were adding their own blood and drool to the mess. Yugi knew that there was going to be a 'Murakami-sensei Fan Club' starting soon. Along with angry male and females ready to kill Murakami-sensei.  
  
'Yup. Definitely a god-like body. Wait...'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yugi was walking down the street when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in to an alley.*** Of course he did the first thing on his mind, he struggled.  
  
"What is the little Light doing all alone, hmm? Where is your immortal protector? Or has he not arrived yet?" the voice taunted.  
  
"What are you talking about?! And let me go!"  
  
Though the particular street by the alley was usually full, no one was around.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know. The darkness hasn't arrived yet. Though listen to me Little One, you should fear him like you should fear me. MUHAHAHA!" Suddenly a golden light covered the scene and mysterious man disappeared."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'Immortal... gods are immortal. Is this the 'protector' I was suppose to meet? Why am I even considering what that man said? I guess I'll just be careful of him until I know for sure whither or not to trust him. As the saying goes, 'Better safe than sorry.'  
  
~Unknown P.O.V.~  
  
*- Yami's immortal how could he protect Yugi with his life if he can't die? If his soul is destroyed, it's kindda like the dementors from Harry Potter and the Shadow Realm, you know he's alive, has no feelings and things like that.  
  
**- Light  
  
***- Innocent  
  
***- It's always the alley. Let's go and blame the alley. What's up with that?  
  
~*~  
  
Flowers: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
lunarotimas: 'Review soon'? Don't cha mean update soon?  
  
VampireDemon005: You reviewed my story twice Vamp-baka.  
  
Yugi's Hikari: Really? *embrassed* I'm not sure but I think Mine is in my favorite list. Have you read Mission: Can You Win His Heart?  
  
UnderAStormCloud:  
  
Yana5  
  
YaoiCyberCat  
  
Midnight Fairy:  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Guess what. You're the only ones that even made a guess. Here. Some Yugi plushies for you, even though the guess was wrong. ^.~  
  
kristen: Hmm... is that you, Kristen Bruno? No offense if you're not her its just that one of my friends (she's not of ff.net) reviews with the name 'kristen'.  
  
LittleYugiBoy: Yes! I do need help with the title. Thanks.  
  
Queen of Storms: Tee. ^-^ Sucks for you. Besides if there weren't any cliffies, then what would keep the readers interested? But seriously, please don't hate me. Cliffies annoy me too, even though I know it's to keep the readers interested.  
  
captain jennie: Yes it does suck!  
  
Yami-Yugi3: Here's the next chapter.  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Thanks for the encouragment!  
  
Dagger5: Thanks, I'm really getting tried of that writer's block. And I agree with you Japanese names are better.  
  
YamiShadowcat22: Here ya go!  
  
Red Dragon of Egypt: *pouts* I like Mission: Can You Win His Heart.  
  
Duenna: Here's the next chapter!  
  
miki-moon78: I'm working on it! 


	3. Gomen naisa, minnasan

I just realized that somehow I uploaded the wrong document. I was using a floppy disk, which I kindda lost, and uploaded an incomplete chapter, which somehow got onto my pop's laptop. I'm really sorry about this, but all the chapters I was working on were in that floppy disk, so I'll have to find it first. Gomen naisai! 


End file.
